


流泪眼望流泪眼

by papayapapano



Category: ycf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papayapapano/pseuds/papayapapano
Relationships: 云次方 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. 上篇

流泪眼望流泪眼

（上）

剧场灯光亮起的时候，郑云龙望着台下的人，汗水濡湿了他颈间的戏服，胸口剧烈的起伏着。台下掌声不绝，他抬手放在胸口弯腰鞠躬，阿云嘎坐的那么近，在第一排的最边上的位置，他看见郑云龙的汗水从额头混入眼窝又听见眼泪在他弯腰时滴在地板上，和粗重的呼吸声交织，舞台上的他总是那么鲜活，现在的他还不全是他，他还带着诗人角色自杀前的不甘与愤恨，眉眼却又那么悲伤，这是最教人心动的时候。阿云嘎带了帽子和口罩，独留一双深邃的眼睛，第一排还是有些太近了，但他觉得这样很好，他想要这样仰望他的爱人，最好能再撒些汗水在他的身上，再把他一起拉进戏里，这样他就能伸手抹去对方脸上的泪水，相拥着任由身体在那个荒诞的世界里一起变得冰冷最后腐烂。

他看见郑云龙起身，整理假发和长袍，牵着戏里恋人的手走向舞台的另一边，女士屈膝行礼，平民和暴君也笑着从幕后走向台前，伴随着欢快又有节奏的掌声法官和平民一起歌唱最后的曲目。

郑云龙偏爱悲剧，他喜欢复杂的角色，复杂的人性，角色最后总是不可避免的引向让人惊叹又惋惜的命运。他们还住在一起的时候，大部分演出完的夜晚他都是沉默的，任由阿云嘎从背后抱着他，一下一下的轻拍他的背，然后才能像紧绷的猫儿一样慢慢的放松睡过去。这样的演戏方法很伤身体，他们讨论过很多次，随着工作的年份逐渐增加，情况有所好转。但他离开的时候没有想过，如果郑云龙又自顾自的陷入自己的情绪里，整夜整夜的不睡觉，他要怎么办。

他忘了，当时的他忘了很多事情，拥抱和耳鬓厮磨也都被抛在了脑后。

在第二幕便死去的人们也排成排从两侧上了舞台，站在中间的那个脸庞和颈肩都是黑红的血浆，一个最近刚火起来的新人演员，今年北舞刚毕业。阿云嘎知道他是因为他和郑云龙一起接受过采访，言语之间都是对前辈的钦佩和喜爱，还被粉丝扒出来了他艺考时接受采访的视频，正好是声入人心大火的第二年，他青涩的对镜头说是声入人心鼓励了他坚持考音乐剧专业。有记者给郑云龙放过那个采访片段，问他的感受，还没有等郑云龙开口，阿云嘎就关掉了视频。

歌声结束了，他们开始读大家先前写下的便签。这么多年来，对郑云龙的呼声总是最高的，他扳了扳黏在脸上的麦，尽力退到一边，嘴角始终带着温柔的笑。可他的眉眼分明还悲伤的挤在一起，那根本不算笑，只让阿云嘎感到疏离又心疼，他们离的那么近又隔的那么远。

“大龙念一个吧！” 观众席有人吼道。

此刻阿云嘎像台下的每一个剧迷一样，突然坐直了腰，有些紧张。他也写了一张，夹在层层叠叠的祝福和夸赞里。明明有电话也有微信，却选择了这种最不高效的方式来开口，郑云龙一定会骂他懦弱，但这也确实是个足够舒适的距离。

郑云龙向台下摆了摆手，“让他们先念，我好好选选，看看有没有骂我的。”台下一阵哄笑，那人便大方的转过身去，认真的看起了那个贴满纸条的板子。

他从左上角开始看，仿佛不愿错过任何一处。没多久，他从纸板右边最边上的位置撕下一张纸条 。

阿云嘎呼吸都要停住了，那好像是他写的那张。

郑云龙安静的看着手里的纸条，旁边的人递过来了话筒。他张了张嘴，又闭上了，看了看台下的观众，说“我今天演的角色是一位诗人，所以选了这张，写着一小段诗，我来给大家读一下。”他看了看纸条背面，“没有署名。”他补充道。

“草尖芬芳，红蜻蜓飞来的消息传递给一朵小花

嗅觉灵敏的昆虫们仿佛回到元曲之中

我对你说出埋伏已久的母语时

一只鹰飞向阴山之颠

一匹马穿越我的灵魂深处”

他的声音里带着深情和一丝苦闷，只一瞬间又回到了亡国诗人的角色里，然后他停顿了一下，抬起头时又恢复了笑容，“大家可以挑喜欢的或者你们认为有意思的诗句，末场的时候咱再挑一首来读吧。”

人群里开始窸窸窣窣的讨论着下次要写什么诗在纸条上可以被选中，没有人看见郑云龙默默侧过身，右手紧捏着那张纸条，他又低头看了一眼手上的纸条， 再抬起头时，第一排左侧第一个位置已经空了。他有些自嘲的笑了笑，肩膀耷拉下去，什么时候，这个人也会写这些酸涩的文字了。真以为他看不出来吗。那么多年的日夜相对，阿云嘎的身型和字迹他闭着眼睛也能一秒从人群里找出来。

阿云嘎是在演出开始了才偷偷进的场，最边上的位置，悄声无息的就融入了黑暗的剧场。中场休息结束之前，郑云龙就看见了阿云嘎。下一幕国王的独唱之后，就是整部剧的高潮。他把刺入胸口的匕首缓慢的拔出，血淋淋的刀扔在了母亲的脚下，那是诗人的复仇，他可怜的母亲拾起那把匕首轻柔的拥入怀里，唱起了旧日的摇篮曲，那是开头第一幕她唱给年幼的诗人听的歌。

诗人快死了，郑云龙跌坐在地上，平民也在高喊着叛徒去死，他深爱的故乡已经容不下他了。他颤抖着抬起头，就是在那一刻，他向阿云嘎座位的方向看过去，他望进了阿云嘎的眼睛里，他们都在哭，一个在聚光灯下，一个在黑暗里。

工作人员把戏服收走了，问他要不要帮忙卸妆，看了看表已经很晚了，他摇了摇头道了谢，让人先走，他现在很少去外地演出也很少走SD了，总是慢悠悠的等人都走完了，再从后门出去。

他看着镜子里的自己，取出浸湿了卸妆水的棉片，按在眼睛上，汗水流进眼睛里有些扎着疼，他想起自己笑过阿云嘎的Angel 妆花了假发也乱七八糟的样子，只有他自己知道，那不过是为了掩饰心动的拙略借口，年轻男孩的通病，不敢把爱直接表露出来，怕一晒了阳光就暴露出不堪的真实面目。

现在不会了，也再没有力气去处理绕来绕去的感情。卸妆水进了眼睛，刺激出了眼泪，他抽出一张卫生纸擦着眼角，眼泪却好像更止不住了，一只手把纸从他手里抽了出来。

“龙哥！你轻点儿怼啊，自己的脸呢！” 是那个北舞的学弟，不演戏的时候一口东北话，酒量非常好，郑云龙觉得他说话挺逗的。

学弟拿来一瓶矿泉水，拧开打湿了纸巾，递给他，“你得轻轻的这么按眼睛周围。”

擦了两下之后果然好了许多，“谢谢啊……” 他笑了笑，继续卸妆。

“跟我客气啥！龙哥我们一会去吃宵夜吧？我觉得我对这个角色的理解还是不够。” 聊音乐剧郑云龙一般是来者不拒的。郑云龙撇过头看着后辈，他的眼睛亮亮的，很有朝气，就像他的角色，一个充满希望的年轻人，仿佛只要他想，就可以随时为心爱的人去死再握起手里的剑从战场复活，死亡和分别对他们来说是十分遥远的事情。

“那很不巧，他和我有约了。”有人打开门进来。

学弟惊讶的看着走进来的男人，虽然帽子遮住了大部分脸，但整个人的气质还是很出挑。

“卧槽。”他站在两人中间小声惊叹，而郑云龙依旧在卸妆，头都没有回。

“你好，我叫阿云嘎。”来人和传闻里一样很有礼貌，他们握了握手。

“既然龙哥有约了……”学弟开始思考着怎么快速的消失。

“既然这么巧，不如一起吃啊。”郑云龙卸好了妆起身出了房间，只留下一声“我去洗个脸。”悠悠的从走廊传来。

他有想过就这么跑路，谁也不见，冷静下来又想起手机和钥匙钱包都在背包里，背包还挂在化妆间的架子上，只得洗完脸又不情愿的往回走。

回到房间只剩阿云嘎还坐在沙发上看手机，见他走进来熟练的把背包递过去。

郑云龙接过背包，没有说话，阿云嘎走的更进了一步，伸手抹去了他脸颊上的水珠。

“干嘛欺负小朋友。”郑云龙在脸颊被指间碰到的下一秒就快速的躲开了，甩了甩脸，把打湿的几缕额发抓到了耳后。

“他急着要走，我也不能拦着人家啊。” 

阿云嘎总是这样，表面上永远温柔无害，却从不给人退路。

然后他们沉默着一前一后往剧院后门走，用这条走廊的工作人员很少，这里的灯又老坏，一闪一闪的像拍鬼片似的，后来索性全给换下来安了感应灯。两个人走路都很轻，走了很久都黑漆漆的。

他们也在这里接过吻，差点干出更出格的事，但灯亮了，把两人拉回现实，刚在一起的时候脸皮薄，郑云龙红着脸拉着他用最快的速度打车回家，出租车的后座上他一直紧紧的抓着郑云龙的手，那时的他觉得，他这辈子都没有这样爱过一个人，离开这个人就和把心切掉一半让他死了没有分别。

现在这个人就走在他前面两米不到的地方，但是他连牵对方手的勇气都没有。

快要走到头了，他该往哪走？回家吗？这次阿云嘎会跟着他一起回家吗？郑云龙有些恍惚的推开剧院的后门，甚至没有注意到草丛里极速靠近的脚步声，那团黑影窜到面前了他才回过神来，不由的呼吸一滞。他被扑倒在台阶上，本能的抬腿踢向那团黑影，后背和头疼的他眼前一黑，然后他看见阿云嘎从后面冲上来，一拳打在了那人脸上，等他再站起来的时候那人已经被按在地上制服了。

好身手，他几乎想鼓掌。

一个电话，几分钟后，几个保安赶过来，带走了那个男人。

“要报警吗?郑先生。” 几个保安押着那个痛哭流涕的男人，郑云龙碰了碰后脑勺，嘶的抽了一口气就不再碰了，阿云嘎皱了皱眉。

男人哭的五官都扭曲了，着实有些恶心。他身上没有带什么伤人的东西，只有一封信和一些偷拍的郑云龙的照片。他辩解说没有想到能那么近距离的看到本人，太激动了才会扑上去。

“那就算…..”他累了，想回家睡觉。三十五的郑云龙不想把经历花在除了演音乐剧以外的任何事情上面。

“不行。”阿云嘎打断了他的话，“至少去备个案。” 他看着桌上男人偷拍郑云龙的照片，“你还存了多少这样的照片，这些全部销毁，备份也得全部删掉。”

“嗯，就按他说的办吧。” 郑云龙拿出手机给助理打了电话，但等一切都处理妥当之后阿云嘎还是不让他走。

“去医院检查一下。”

“检查什么？”

阿云嘎指了指他的头。

“啊…… 不用，我想回去睡觉了。”他看了看表，已经快12点了。

“你困了？想吐吗？” 语气有些焦急。

“现在已经凌晨了，正常人都是会困的。” 郑云龙有些无奈的回答。

“去检查一下吧，听话。” 又来了，嘴巴上放软了却根本没有商讨的余地，不等他回答那人已经拿出手机开始叫车了。

郑云龙看着阿云嘎，他哪里来的立场用这种口气来跟他说话劝他爱惜自己的身体。他就不该在台上念那张纸条，真是一时昏了头。

医生说是轻微脑震荡，不要剧烈运动注意休息就好了；阿云嘎又找来护士给郑云龙的背上擦了一点红药水，其实只是有些红肿淤青，不肖几天就会自己散了。从医院出来已经快两点了，郑云龙觉得困意已经过去了，抬头看看天竟发现今晚的月亮又圆又亮。

他们分开后阿云嘎依然时不时的来看他演出，结束了再默默的送他回家，这是作为老友的习惯，无论是否是恋人两人都很难再改变。当然，不是每次都像今晚这样热闹精彩，去警察局又进医院的。

“后天，我去接你？” 阿云嘎从医院里走出来，把郑云龙手上的烟拿走了。

“好。” 他懒得挣扎也不会为了一根烟心疼了，扔了再买一包就是，不像大学刚毕业的时候，那时候是真的穷，也是真的好。

第二天网上有人发了饭拍的郑云龙在台上念诗的视频，一条指出这是一首蒙古诗的评论被赞到了第一位；两个小时后又有人发了他们两凌晨在医院被偷拍的照片，很模糊，但他经常穿的那件外套和阿云嘎戴的那顶帽子让所有质疑的声音都闭了嘴。

粉丝再次炸开了锅，云次方的超话在沉寂了快一年之后再次升到了cp榜的前三。

郑云龙在家睡了一天，再打开手机的时候微信图标上小红点不停的跳。

‘龙哥，你和嘎子哥去医院了？’

微信响了，是方书剑。

‘龙哥，你咋了？你昨天见嘎子哥了？你们还好吗？要不要一起出来吃火锅。’

然后是黄子洪凡。

‘大龙，你嫂子买了螃蟹，要不要来家吃饭。”

是余老师。

“下楼吧。” 最上面那条，是阿云嘎发的，他关了手机出了门。

他们买了一束花一瓶，然后车上了高架，往城外的墓园开去。


	2. 中篇

中）

郊外的空气总是比城市里要好的，若不是来这里的人都自动带上一层阴霾的情绪，也许会察觉这是个不错的地方，毕竟这里人烟稀少，绿化也多。两人沿着小道路过许多名字，许多概括的人生。 墓园本该是安静的地方，去年两人却差点在这儿大吵一架。

为了一个叫《关灯看见月亮》的剧本，故事的作者正长眠于脚下这片土地，他们两已经许多年不为一个故事吵成这样了，如果她还在世怕是两句话就能把两人训的乖乖的，但人们都说天妒英才，她和Jonathan一样，没有能够看到自己的作品问世。

在和郑云龙一起演完《变身怪医》之后阿云嘎逐渐有了转向幕后的想法，他当然依旧喜欢唱歌，喜欢演戏，感谢电视节目带来的名气，让他和郑云龙在制作方面有了些许话语权，但这让他看到了更多行业里的弊端，想要着手去改变的想法日益强烈了起来。他是那种想到了看到了就要去做的人，指望别人都是白日做梦 。 

《关灯看见月亮》就是本该由阿云嘎经手的第一个项目。阮阳霞是九四年中央戏剧学院音乐剧专业的学生，几乎可以算是国内最早几批开始学这个专业的人了。肖杰夫妻的酒友，一个真正的艺术家，她不愿意为了任何来自于制度和体制内的压力而改变自己，说话也毫不避讳，得罪了不少人，在这个处处看人情办事儿的社会吃了不少亏，愿意帮她做戏的人也并不多。

‘一个真正自由的灵魂’郑云龙这样说她，阿云嘎知道，这样痴迷于自己艺术的人是最吸引郑云龙的，但对于制作公司来说，她的剧本就不像她本人那样迷人了。

“如果你愿意试试，她会把故事交给你的，我去问问她，你可以先看看剧本。”肖杰在一次聚会上这样跟阿云嘎说。

阿云嘎回家当晚，邮箱里传来一封新的空白邮件加几个附件。那是他和郑云龙第一次看这个剧本，讲一个精神失常的女人和她的爱人们，角色们的自诉像一片片碎片，慢慢拼凑出整个故事。精神失常的是谁最后交给了观众自己去判断；这是故事的A面，B面解释了许多歌里埋下的伏笔，女人口中的男人们有的是真实存在的，有的却不是，他们是月亮出来时的幻影；个人感受和叙述是很片面的，记忆也会撒谎，女人会想尽办法让观众来信任她同情她，这就是这个故事的精妙之处，看完整个故事忽给人一种恍然大悟的感觉。

这样的叙事方式不算新颖，但难得在这是一个中国的原创剧本，故事里的事情都是扎根在这片我们熟悉的土地上。她作为一个能创作的音乐剧演员，扎实的乐理功底又弥补了许多编剧编曲上不相容造成的短板。

“你想接这个项目吗？” 郑云龙问他。

“如果让你选，你选哪个角色？” 阿云嘎反复滑动平板翻看着剧本，郑云龙思索着没有开口，阿云嘎又继续开口“这个酒鬼情人，还是那个家暴丈夫。”

“我嘎舅真是我肚子里的蛔虫。” 郑云龙回答，阿云嘎揉了揉他的头发 ，其实不用问就能猜的八九不离十。

这是个好故事，故事结构也很精妙，但他已经预计到实际制作起来会遇到许多困难 ，因为写它的人仿佛根本没有想过会把这个作品给大众看，暴力血腥的戏份有些多，控诉社会的戏份可能不能全保留，许多对话用词也过于露骨，实验性的成分比较重。

音乐剧要做成品牌就得老少皆宜，去掉有争议性的情节，舞台上对于性或暴力戏份的表现就要看导演的把握了，怎么演，演到第几分都要结合音乐去设计。

这不是一个老少皆宜的剧本，做成品牌的可能性也微乎其微，占全了这几点就表明这不是个会赚钱的剧本，制作方不会放弃更宽广的市场来做这么个小众的题材，要做只能自己砸钱。国内市场有多少人愿意给这么一个外百老汇剧院*的故事买单还真是不好说。

三天后肖杰来他们家做客，他正好有剧在上海宣传，就老往郑云龙这里跑，郑云龙在厨房做菜，阿云嘎端出来一壶茶。

“老师怎么突然又愿意把这个故事拿出来了？” 阿云嘎管阮阳霞叫老师，郑云龙叫她阮姐。

“这是我们共同商量的结果，年纪大了吧。” 他喝了口茶“你师母挺喜欢这个故事的。”

“先吃饭吧。”郑云龙从厨房里伸出半截身子，阿云嘎起身去厨房端菜。肖杰看着他俩端菜拿酒的样子，觉得很好。 

“你不要有负担，就是跟你说有这么个事儿，想做就做，不想做也没什么。”他们碰了碰杯。

“我知道，会好好考虑的。”

三个人吃饭的时候一边断断续续的几个话题交叉着聊一边喝酒，酒是之前朋友从日本带回来的，入口清冽度数却不低。然而到最后也没把事情说定下来，阿云嘎倒也没太多想，前期谈项目的阶段急是没有用的，现在考虑的越周全，后续出的岔子就越少。

肖杰住的酒店在离郑云龙家不远的地方，看了看时间他说要散个步走回去，正好消消食，等阿云嘎从厨房出来郑云龙已经套好大衣要一起出门了。

“我带肖老师出小区，顺便去买包烟。”他一边穿鞋一边说道。

阿云嘎也想一起去，被郑云龙阻止了，“又想被狗仔拍到啊，你明天不是还要飞北京吗，好好休息一下，我很快就回来”

阿云嘎只得点点头，又甩干手上的水走过来取下挂在一旁的围巾给郑云龙套上。肖杰麻利的钻出了门去按电梯，不去看自己两个学生的肉麻行为，谁还没个老婆是怎么的！

“走了啊嘎子。”肖杰轻咳了一声，郑云龙也走进了电梯。

“哎，肖老师下次再聚。” 电梯在阿云嘎的笑脸里合上。

“怎么谈个恋爱是这么个德行。”肖杰打趣道，郑云龙也在电梯里大笑。

“笑笑笑，你们俩就是傻一块儿去了。”

“谢谢肖老师吉言。”他的眼睛眯成一条缝，还像大学时那样。

师徒二人慢悠悠的散着步，郑云龙摸着裤包里的烟，也不抽，寻思着怎么开口。

“有几个制作人找他聊另外两个剧本。”郑云龙开口了。“这是他作为导演的第一部作品。”

“嗯。” 肖杰知道他要说什么了。

“我希望他能考虑更稳妥的题材。”

“这真不像你说的话。”

“嗯。”郑云龙声音低下去了，就像大学时候挨训那样。“好不容易跑节目挣来的钱，他捐老家一半留一半做音乐剧。” 因为知道有多不容易，所以变得更加小心翼翼。

“这个有些是你阮姐妈妈的故事，有些是她采访了朋友收集来的，写了这么一个汇集很多人影子的形象。” 人行道上有夜跑的人，肖杰拉着郑云龙往绿化带边上靠了一点。

“阮姐，为什么突然想现在做这部剧？”他有些不解。

“她……，之前查出了宫颈癌。” 肖杰想了想还是开口了。

“是早期还是……”

肖杰摇了摇头。

“我喜欢这个故事，”郑云龙站住了不再继续走，“但得让嘎子选自己喜欢的。”

“我知道，开头很重要，我不会干预他的选择。”

他们心照不宣的决定了不告诉阿云嘎阮阳霞生病的事。

“但是我会帮忙，阮姐的事。”

“你说过现在只想专心演戏的。”

“好歹也是票贩子一个，卖卖票还是可以的。”他戏谑的说。

肖杰没有说话，拍了拍他的肩膀。

其实这几天阿云嘎有给在剧院上班的朋友讲过阮阳霞的剧本，得到的回答基本大同小异。

“你确定接手的第一个剧就选这个吗？不考虑更稳妥一点的题材？” 朋友好心的问，潜台词是‘你能驾驭这样的题材？’

聚餐的时候也有人来他面前游说， “小嘎呀，你手上另外一个故事我听说了，但是你听哥一句劝，观众的信赖是不能滥用的，他们凭着你阿云嘎的名字去买了票，然后呢？这个剧能演几场？” 

这位张总顶着一副知识分子的老式眼镜，肚子都要从皮带和衬衣扣子里爆出来了，“你是要先在行业站稳脚跟，不是要去做慈善。” 也有心直口快的人这样说过，张总不是第一个。“你不了解现在国内观众的接受度，到时候粉丝一盗摄再发到网上，白的也能说成黑的。”

他挪着笨重的屁股坐到阿云嘎身边，“你看这个，改编自已经发行的小说，歌已经有业内大拿开始准备了，有消息说经同一本小说改的独立电影已经提名一个影展了，到时候一获奖，谁不来看？” 

“要一炮成名，去做只有你能做的东西，不要一时冲动选一个不一定做得下来的去浪费时间。”

一声叹息融进了水汽里。

郑云龙回到家的时候阿云嘎正在洗澡，客厅一片漆黑，只留了门廊的灯。郑云龙搓了搓凉透的手指，换上一副表情开了浴室的门。

“嘎子……” 他头靠在门边，懒散的看着水蒸气里的人。

“外面冷吧。”

“嗯…”

“冷还出去那么久。”

郑云龙麻利的侧身进了浴室，不让热气跑出去。

两个人各怀心事挤在花洒下接吻，热水渐渐让皮肤回暖，恋人的身体是可以忘记一切烦心事的温柔乡。

*外百老汇剧院（Off — Broadway theater），指的是在纽约座位数在100—499之间的剧院，这里的演出一般不以盈利为目的，内容更有实验性、争议性及成人性。


End file.
